His Queen
by Writerinme
Summary: AU Laurel Finds a tabloid picture of her ex Oliver Queen and his new girlfriend


A/N Not beta'd

Laurel stared at the cover in front of her still not quite believing what she was seeing or believing.

She never read entertainment magazines as she found stories about celebrities boring and that majority of the stories untrue but seeing her ex boyfriend ,Oliver Queen Playboy billionaire , on the cover of the magazine due to a summer holiday in Europe with his girlfriend and family had her buying the magazine and rushing home to read it.

Oliver hadn't been seen in the tabloids for over eight months and the media had thought that he had been sent away by his parents to rehab but it looks like it was due to his new girlfriend , actually not new they had been dating for seven months, according to the magazine in front of her , and confirmed by the Queen's family in a statement to the press.

Laurel couldn't help feel cheated and hurt.

They had broken up eighteen months ago their whole relationship being on and off again with Oliver being in the tabloids for public intoxication , cheating with numerous girls or for being kicked out of numerous colleges.

It seemed since he meet this new girlfriend that he had disappeared from the limelight and had seemed to settle down with this girl.

Since she had read the magazine yesterday she researched the name of his girlfriend.

Felicity Smoak MIT graduate to of her class. She had been working in the I.T department at Queen Consolidated for the past three years and worked closely with Oliver's stepfather , Walter Steele, who was mentioned to be a big fan of her work and was the one who actually introduced Oliver to Felicity.

She found out about her employment on-line and the other part of it through Thea, Oliver's younger sister , who had texted Laurel last night to let her know that Felicity was not in the picture when Oliver and Laurel were dating.

There was a video leaked on-line from a camera phone of the pair walking hand in hand along the beach in the south of France and she had never seen the look on Oliver's face directed at her.

Felicity was a pretty girl ,Laurel could see she wasn't Oliver's usual type.

She wasnt a tall model type more like a sexy librarian. She had blonde hair and blue eyes but even from the video Laurel could tell she was a different girl.

"Laurel?" Sara . Laurel younger sister called.

"In here" Laurel relied and watched as her sister entered her kitchen , where she was on her laptop.

"How you doing?" Sara asked her sympathetically.

"I guess you heard" Laurel said.

"Yeah" Sara said sitting on a chair across from her.

Laurel studied her sisters face , when it hit her, of course.

"You knew he was seeing someone!" She accused.

"I only found out last week. Thea let it slip that it was Felicity" Sara said her hands up in defensive.

"Wait you know her?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Felicity? Yeah I met her at the club and we've become friends. She didn't want people to know about their relationship. She's a private person." Sara said.

"What's she like?" Laurel asked.

"She's adorable. She's smart , a genius actually and she babbles when she's nervous with the best innuendos. She makes him laugh and she doesn't let him get away with anything. She's an amazing girl" Sara said softly.

"So he treats me like crap and he finds the love of his life and I'm here on my own." Laurel said.

"I'm sure you will find some one Laur" Sara said. Her phone let off a sound and she quickly picked it up a smile appearing on her face then disappearing just as quickly.

"What is it?" Laurel said.

"OK Laurel I don't want you to be upset by this but you need to know this. The Holiday was a sort of ruse" Sara said.

Laurel looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Felicity kind of hates mysteries and if she noticed Oliver acting differently she would try everything to find it out." Sara explained.

"OK" Laurel asked slowly not really getting where her sister was going with her explanation.

"So he got the help of his family for a family vacation so he could take her there with out suspicion" Sara said.

"So that he could propose to her" Laurel finished for her.

Sara nodded.

Laurel felt as if the air was taken out of her lung. That it was a bad nightmare.

"That was her wasn't it?" Laurel asked.

Sara nodded and Laurel extended her hand out for the phone.

Sara hesitated and then handed it to Laurel.

Laurel loaded the messages from Thea.

She said YES! it read and it showed Oliver proposing then another picture of Oliver Kissing her and a final picture of the Ring on the finger.

Laurel sat in silence for the next half an hour and Sara left her to be.

Oliver Queen was getting married.

Six months Later she found another Tabloid magazine Stating the Oliver had finally found his Queen with a picture of the Happy couple at their wedding.


End file.
